happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Don't Judge a Book By its Cover
'Don't Judge a Book By its Cover '''is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular II. Roles Starring *Cub Featuring *Genesis *Beauty *Arietta *Melody *Generic Tree Deadites Appearances *Sniffles *Pop (mentioned) *Josh (mentioned) *Stacy (mentioned) Plot On spring break from college, Cub, Arietta, Melody, Genesis, and Beauty drive to Pop's old cabin in the woods. Upon arrival to the cabin, Beauty smells a foul odor which causes her to take out her bottle of air freshener and sprays it making everyone cough. The odor leads them to the cellar where they discover a tape recorder, a parcel, and Sniffles' rotting corpse which causes Arietta to vomit. Cub unwraps the parcel revealing a book with an agonized face on it titled ''Necronomicon ''which causes Cub to scream in horror and run out of the cellar. Arietta goes out to comfort him and asks him what's wrong. Cub tells Arietta the events of ''Read 'Em and Weep ''and tells her that Pop had the book wrapped up and burried in the forest for that reason. Genesis, Melody, and Beauty open the book and play the tape. Sniffles' voice is then heard talking about the book being his latest discovery and starts saying the incantations of the book. Cub hears the three playing the tape. He then stops the tape and yells at them for opening the book. The cabin then starts rumbling as demons are released from the book. Beauty then hears the voices of the demons and goes outside to see what's happening. Alone in the forest, Beauty is grabbed and brutally beaten by demoniacally possessed trees but escapes. Beauty comes back to the cabin bleeding and tells them what happened although Genesis, Melody, and Arietta don't believe her. She then levitates and tells the four in a demonic voice that tonight, their souls will belong to the demons and she attacks Genesis. Horrified about what's happening to his sister, Genesis grabs a nearby bat and knocks her unconscious. The four teens then throw and lock her in the cellar. Worried about how he's going to explain Beauty's state to their parents, Genesis takes his things and leaves the cabin. Checking on Arietta and Melody, Cub discovers the two have been possessed. Melody promptly attacks Cub but Arietta doesn't make an attempt to attack him. Genesis comes back now severely injured and the two boys unlock the cellar and throw Arietta and Melody in there and promptly lock it again before the girls can escape. Genesis tells Cub that whatever they unleashed from the book is not letting them leave. He then apologizes for opening the book and dies of his injuries. The three girls then open the cellar and start to sing a taunting song and Cub leaves the cabin and screams as a demon possesses him. However, the demon gets into his right hand and he chops it off with a chainsaw. Cub's hand then attacks him and regenerates into an exact copy of himself after which he kills and throws into a ditch along with the girls and Genesis who is now possessed. Finally driven insane by his friends' possessions, Cub starts laughing crazily and hallucinates inanimate objects in the room laughing at him. Cub then hears voices and music outside. He discovers that Bad Cub has come back to life and is leading an army of deadites. Cub then enters the cellar and arms himself with a shotgun and modifies the chainsaw and puts it in place where his right hand was. He then exits the cabin and destroys the army. Cub then starts to read from the ''Necronomicon ''and it sucks the deadites, Genesis, Beauty, Arietta, Melody, and Bad Cub into a vortex. However, Bad Cub grabs Cub by the foot and drags him into the vortex with them. Cub then wakes up screaming and realizes everything was just a dream and breathes a sigh of relief until he discovers that the chainsaw is still on his right arm and sees the deadite versions of his friends and Bad Cub who then kill him. Deaths *Genesis dies of his injuries after being beaten *Bad Cub is chopped into pieces but is later brought back to life *The deadites, Arietta, Melody and Beauty are killed by Cub *Cub is killed by Bad Cub and the deadite versions of Genesis, Beauty, Arietta, and Melody Trivia *This episode parodies the ''Evil Dead ''franchise and features some elements of the first three films including: **The ''Necronomicon's incantations being read through a tape recording **Cub' right hand getting possessed and getting it cut off and replacing it with a chainsaw **Beauty, Arietta, and Melody singing "We're gonna get you. We're gonna get you. Not another peep. Time to go to sleep." **Cub getting an evil clone that beats him up **Cub imagining inanimate objects in the cabin laughing at him **Cub making a mechanical hand out of a knight's gauntlet (scene deleted from episode.) *Cub briefly gains the look of Ash Williams (the main protagonist of the ''Evil Dead ''franchise) when the left sleeve of his blue shirt is ripped off and when he gets a chainsaw hand. He also says Ash's catchphrase, "Groovy" after gaining this look. Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular